Again
by CrowsGurl
Summary: He'd caught himself looking at the girl...again. Why had things been like this after she got home from Hell? Wot is he goin' to do? 2DXNoodle
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know I'm supposed to be workin on mostly Fragile stuff but I got addicted to Gorrilaz so nyah. **

**Disclaimer- they don't belong to me which we all know**

**Enjoy~**

He had caught himself doing it. Again.

2D dropped his head warily as he caught himself staring across the table at the guitarist that sat across from him with a blank expression, her violet bangs falling in her face as she took a bite of her french toast.

His face heated up and he could have sworn he was blushing. It was made worse when a worried whisper passed over the table.

"2D-san, are you ok?" Noodle asked innocently, unsure of why his face went from red to scarlette.

"Yeah...uh... I'm fine, love. I jus' don't have much o' a appetite right now, tha's all." He said with a weak smile as he pushed away his nearly untouched french toast and eggs.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow at the vocalist. "You goin' to eat those, face ache?" He asked as he glanced down at his own spotless plate then back at the food greedily.

"Naw, you can haf' it, Muds." He sighed, pushing the plate down the table as he took a swig of his apple juice and stood up. He walked out without another word, sipping his orange juice slowly to avoid speaking to his bandmates.

Russel and Noodle shared a worried glance, watching after the slouching man. Murdoc was totally oblivious as he scarfed down his second breakfast.

2D trudged into the lift with a sigh, pressing the button that lead it to his room. He leaned against the back wall of the lift, sighing and closing his eyes. What was going on with him lately?

He flopped down on his bed a few moments later, burrying his face in his pillow. The orange juice sitting on his nightstand seemed to critisize his leaving breakfast without eating and over-reacting when Noodle simply asked what was wrong.

_Wot... wot is wrong wif me? _He thought as his eyes began to travel around his room. _Why da I find mehself lookin' at he'? And why do I alwa's get tha' wei'd feelin' in meh stomach? Wots wif me? _His thoughts questioned him, but he had no answers.

Not a single answer.

Not one.

Now, normally not having an answer didn't bother him at all, as there were many things he didn't have answers for, but this... This was different. He felt like he needed to know, but when he tried to think of one he could only come to one conclusion.

_I'ma blubberin' idiot. _He concluded. He knew his band mates thought he was, especially Murdoc who let this be known on a daily basis.

_Bu'h why does this seem sa' diff'ent? I neva' bothe'ed when I don' have a answe', bu'h... _He pursed his lips, glaring up at the ceiling.

It seemed that no matter what he thought about, the end result was always the same. Her. She was ever-present in his thoughts and as time went on she took up more and more of his concious mind.

There was something different about her in his mind from when she was a little kid. Back then she did appear in his thoughts a lot, but more of a little sister then anything else. But now...

He compared his thoughts from when she first arrived in her little FedEx box and now after her return from Hell. Back then she was his adorable younger sister who would run to him for comfort if a storm, no matter how small. Now she was a beautiful young woman who seemed far more withdrawn and hardly spoke to him.

Yet, as little as she interacted with her band mates, only he seemed to really notice. And, even though the two hadn't had a close moment in years, he still considered her his dearest friend.

His confusion and inner-turmoil had all started back a year ago when Noodle had first popped up after escaping from Hell. He'd been out on the beach and out of nowhere a very VERY large Russel and weak, trembling Noodle.

2D was still trying to get over how much the girl had changed in those four years she was gone. She went from a small cute little girl to a breath-taking blossoming young lady.

She'd changed a lot, both physically and mentally. Her body had grown in height and shape, giving her a foot and a few curves. Her hair had also gained length, nearly down to her waist, still just as unevenly lengthed as the day she 'left'.

There was another thing the others managed to miss, but 2D noticed it right away and it nearly made him ill.

When she was young, Noodle's eyes were bright and shining, like large emeralds. Now they were dulls, lifeless, _broken_. He could hardly stand to look her straight in the eyes now'a'days.

Then there was her personality. Usually she would be bright and happy, confident and energetic. Now she would spend her time in her room playing stray notes on her guitar and avoiding contact with the others when possible.

It hurt him that his best friend had endured so much and had been so broken and it made him wish desperately that there was something, anything, he could do to take the pain away.

His eyes roamed around as he layed there thoughtfully. Without warning a large eye appeared outside of his window, watching him closely.

With a high-pitched squeal he dove beneath the covers, desperate to escape the gaze of the horrible beast that lay outside his window.

He coward down beneath his covers, hugging his knees to his chest and burrowing his face in his arms. After a few moments in a fear-induced paralysis, he managed to peak out from beneath the covers.

The eye outside of his window had left. As fast as he could, the blue-haired man ran over and jerked the curtains closed, leaping right back into his bed and scrammbeling back beneath his warm blankets.

He layed there for a few more tense moments before being driven from beneath them. 2D was over heated and felt the begginings of a migrane daring him to start thinking too much again.

Pulling off his sweaty shirt, he shoved his covers off, onto the floor. His head sunk into his pillow as he squeezed his eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, he held it for a second before exhailing loudly.

The whale swimming around his window roused memories from back when Noodle was still not used to being on Plastic Beach. He remembered it clearly.

_2D sat beneath one of the plastic palm trees, a safe distance from the water as he watched the girl clad in a deep violet bikini staring down timmidly at the water._

_ He played a few stray notes on his keyboard that sat in his lap, watching as the girl would venture forward, mere inches from the water. Just as it would reach her she's lose her nerve and retreat._

_ Shaking his head with a light chuckle, he began to play along to the tune Feel Good Inc. Though he'd never acctually played his keyboard along with the song, it flowed out of him as he watched the girl turn tail and trot back up to where he sat._

_ She looked at him and sighed. "2D-san, d-do you think the water is as bad as Murdoc says? He told me someone lost all the skin on their lower body from waiding into it."_

_ He laughed, giving her a large goofy smile. "Aw, it's aw'ight love! Muds is jus' bein' a killjoy." _

_ Noodle looked down at her feet, swaying slowly back and forth as he played the familiar tune. It had been the very first song they'd played together._

_ 2D felt excited when the edges of her lips began to twitch into something close to a smile. It would have been the first one since she'd gotten back from Hell._

_ Just as quickly the look faded from her face and 2D frowned, dropping his head a little and finishing the tune off early. "If you say so..." She said with a frown. She noticed he'd ended early and thought it was a cue for her to leave._

_ She walked back towards the water, her head hanging a little. 2D watched her try for a few more moments to gather her courage enough to step in, but her courage faded and she turned and left, being sure to avoid the blue-haired vocalist._

_ Of course he noticed this and it hurt him that she would go through so much just to avoid going past him. It was nearly a week later before she spoke to him again and even then it was abrupt._

His frown deepened. Why hadn't he been able to have a real conversation in longer then he remembered and it pained him to be like this.

After a moment longer he almost laughed. Even with how far apart the two of them had grown away from eachother, she'd come to him for support.

She'd come to him.

_Him._

Of all the people, _him._

Then a small chuckle did pass through his lips as he thought about the irony. She came to the man sitting in a fetal position as far from the water as he could, and she wanted his advice about swimming?

"Gudam whale." He muttered, laughing a little harder. It felt good to laugh, to release his stress with a happy noise. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to get through this.

**Well, lemme know what yall think! I've been workin on this all weekend and have like four chapters, but it was gonna be a one shot at first, so the endings and stuff don't sound like they should be endings.**

**So sue me. Or instead review. Yeah, go with that one ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie numba two and I still don't own them T^T**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

His laughing stopped abruptly as the pain from his migrane swept over him. Cringing a little, he shakily opened the bottle of pain killers beside his bed and dropped a few into his mouth.

Chugging down most of what remained of the orange juice, he went to set the cup on the nightstand. Instead, it fell to the ground with a loud shattering noise.

He grimaced, unable to stop him self from half-yelling "well tha's bloody pe'fect!"

2D was unsure of where the anger came from, probably from self-loathing and guilt about Noodle, and before he knew it he was stomping towards the lift with his arms crossed and a stern scowl.

His serious attitude faltered when he tripped and nearly hit his face on the lift's door. As he entered he smashed his finger into the kitchen button and leaned back against the wall angrily.

Fisting his hands up in the fabric of his shirt, he slid down with a sigh, burrying his face in his knees. He really _really _didn't like being angry. It never turned out well.

Either he would make himself sick over it, he would accidentally -or otherwise- piss Murdoc off and get a beating, do something incredibly stupid or just break down crying.

Anger wasn't even close to his cup of tea.

The door opened and he let out another heavy sigh, shoving himself to his feet and stumbling out of the lift and into the kitchen. He nearly tripped over Russel and as a result of dodging him, landed on a certain guitarist.

Noodle let out a squeak when she gathered her wits about her and realized what had happened. 2D blinked down at her, a mere inch from her face, still not able to register what had happened.

She could tell he'd recently taken some pain killers, as his mind would become a bit more confused and slow. "Erm... 2D-san, could you get off of me please?"

He opened his mouth as though to say something, but instead blinked confusedly again. "2D-san?" She asked, pushing lightly on his shoulders.

For a few more seconds he sat there, his gangly form tangled in her smaller frame, their faces so close that Noodle could feel his breathing across her cheeks.

"...Oh! I'm sorr'h love! A'e you aw'ight?" He asked, immediatly rolling off of the red young woman and helping her up.

"It...is ok. I am fine, 2D-san." She said, keeping her eyes down. Noodle's eyes shot up to his face and she frowned lightly. "Why is your foot bleeding?"

"Huh? Meh foot is bleedin'?" 2D looked down and stared at the small puddle of blood around his foot, leading to a trail of bloody steps. "Oh, I suppose 'tis!" He said with a goofy smile.

Noodle didn't find it as funny. "Please sit down so I can bandage it." She led him towards a chair with what sounded like forced worry.

She scurried off to go get her first aid kit and left 2D alone with the tense drummer. Russel turned from the dishwasher, which he had been filling, and walked over to the oblivious vocalist.

Russel stopped infront of him, waiting for him to show any sign of noticing him, but was greated with a blank expression. "Yo, 'D, you in there?" He asked, leaning towards him a little.

"...maybe. I'm not too su'e mehself." He muttered with a sigh.

"Anything ya want to talk 'bout?" The drummer asked, pulling up a chair.

"..I...I'm not su'e."

"You aint too sure today, 'D. You feelin alright?"

"Jus' took meh pills, ya know...but..."

"But?"

"Russ...I don't like bein' mad, but t'day I was so ang'y I broke meh glass!" It sounded more desperate then he'd expected, but he didn't care.

Russel blinked in surprise, glancing down at his foot. "So thats where you're little cut came from? What got you so angry?"

"...N...Noodle." 2D hesitated telling him this.

"Baby girl? What in the _world _are you talkin' 'bout 'D?"

"Tha's jus' it! I dun't know!" He cried, resting his elbows on his knees and burrying his face in his hands, watching Russel through his long fingers.

"Aw, 'D. I don't know what to tell ya.. You sure you don't know?"

2D hung his head, muttering into his hands. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go there. "Well?"

"I blame mehself." He said simply, his hands falling away as he said this, only to return once he'd finished.

"Blame yourself? For what?"

2D gave him a look through his fingers and Russel sighed, shaking his head. "Now c'mon 'D! You had nothing to do with that!"

"I know, I know, but still... I jus' can't help it. She was meh best friend and she had ta endu'e so much cause I couldn't help he'! If I had jus' hurried a lil' faste'h, I mighta been able ta help he' befo'e..." He shoulders shook a little and he shook his head.

Russel placed a large hand on his shoulder. "We all felt a little guilty over it at one time or another, but it couldn't be helped! It's all passed now, though so-"

"No! It's not all passed!" 2D's voice was suddenly louder and his hands fell away from his face as he sat up and looked at Russel. "Do you not see wot i's done ta he'! She was sucha sweetie befo'e and look at he' now! She hasn't ha'dly spoken a wo'd ta me since she got back!" Tears threatened to well up in his eyes, but he ignored them.

"How can I nawt feel guilty? She was meh best friend and I didn't do a damn thin' ta help he'! It's no wonde' she hasn't talked to me! I'm a blubberin' idiot tha's af'aid of 'is own shadow!"

Russel's hand left a noticable mark on 2D's face as he shut up the vocalist's rant of self-loathing. "'D! Listen to me! You are not a blubbering idiot, you're smarter then that. She probably hasn't talked to you cause you spend all damn day in yer room! Sides, I'm sure she wouldn't blame anything that happened on you!"

"...but...tha's not all..." 2D muttered, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"No? What else could you possibly have to say?"

"That...I...I fink I...I fink I love he' Russ." His voice was quiet and he imediatly withdrew, as though about to be hit.

"Whoa whoa whoa, love? You love baby girl?" Russel shook his head, staring hard at the blue-haired man.

"I...don't know, Russ. I really do tink I love he', but at the same time...I hope sa bad that I'm wrong..." He whimpered, rubbing at the tears in his eyes.

Russel remained silent for a few moments, trying to digest what was being said. "..wrong?"

"Yeah... I mean, she's so much young'a than me and it jus' seems sa wrong...I fee' like such a di'ty old man 'cause she seems sa young... oh Russ, wot am I goin' ta do?" A few tears rolled down his cheeks and he desperately rubbed at them.

"Nowt onl'h that, but I dun't thin' she has the slightes' bit o' interes' fo' me anyways..." The tears burned the bruise on his cheek and he winced each time a new tear fell.

Russel sat there, shaking his bald head with a shadow across his face and his arms crossed. 2D was waiting for either a punch or scold or something like that, but nothing came.

"...Russ?" His voice cracked, waiting for the beheamoth to answer.

"...'D... I really don't know what to say. Do you love her or not?" He asked, leaning a little closer.

The gangly man pulled one knee up, leaving his hurt foot on the floor. "I...Wheneve' I'm nea' he' I get this wei'd feelin in meh stomach, like a bunch o' buttahflies or somefink. When she igno'es me it hu'ts real bad and when I try ta fink back ta tha las' real conve'sation we had I..." More tears ran down his cheeks and he shook his head, hiding his face behind his arms and knee.

Russel placed a hand on his shoulder, unsure of what to say. Even he didn't know Noodle very well anymore, and he was like her father.

"I feel like cryin' jus' finkin 'bout it. Russ... it hu'ts... but I dun't know what ta do 'bout it. I can't tell he'! She'll flip out and neva' want ta be anywhe'e nea' me again!"

Russel's grip tightened a little. "'D." He said simply, getting the vocalist to look up at him. "I.. don't know what to tell you. Do you love her?"

"I..fink."

"Do you love her?"

"I'm nowt su'e, Russ."

"Do you love her?"

2D paused for a thoughtful few seconds. "I...yes."

Russel took a deep breath, closing his eyes. 2D lowered his head again, resting his forehead on his knee with a heavy sigh. He heard the drummer muttering under his breath.

"I'm screwed, a'en't I?" 2D asked, not raising his head.

"In a matter of speaking." He said after a moment.

The vocalist let out an over-emotional sigh that left him exhausted. "I... I fink I should jus' go back ta bed and fo'get today eva happened..." He muttered, barely remembering why he'd come down in the first place.

Russel watched him sadly. He knew it hurt, but it was right. They both knew that. With a sad shake of his head he stood up, patted the other on the shoulder then disapeared into the lift.

2D went to stand up, but found he didn't have the energy so he let his head shift to the table with his arms covering it. "I'm such a mindless idiot..."

He heard shifting feet on the other end of the room and he looked up, quickly dropping his head back onto the table as Noodle padded across the room with her head down.

"Uhm, excuse me 2D-san, could you turn a little more so I can see your foot?"

2D didn't reply, instead he shifted his legs over, turning his head so his cheek was pressed against the table. He watched the top of Noodle's head warily as she patched up his foot.

Really, the pain killers had him so out of it that he didn't feel a thing, so to him it was like watching her fixing someone else's foot.

When she stood back up his eyes were slightly glazed and half-lidded. He looked almost asleep, and she couldn't help but note his unusually pale skin, bruised cheek, and tear stained cheeks.

She hadn't seen what had happened while she was away, but she heard everything. By everything, I mean _everything. _It shocked her to hear this side of the vocalist.

It was a side of him that she hadn't been exposed to in years, his truly sensative side. "2D-san...are you ok?" She asked, trying to act as innocent as possible.

He didn't responde until her soft pale hand brushed his hair from his face. "...ah, hello there love." He said with forced happiness, but the broken sadness was obvious.

She sat there, looking into his dark voids with her own dull emerald eyes. 2D blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. "Noodle love, a'e you cryin'?"

Noodle rubbed at her eyes quickly, shaking her head. "I-I don't think so."

"Love, a'e you feeling ok? You look a bit pale 'n' shaky." He started to reach for her shaking hand on the table, but stopped himself, his hands falling back into his lap.

"It's nothing." She said quickly, hurriedly packing up her first aid equipment. "Just worried about your foot."

"Aw, i's aw'ight now, love!" He said, a bit brighter this time, giving her an almost convincing smile.

"Is it?" She asked, her bangs finding thier way between herself and the man sitting infront of her.

"Wot?"

"2D...would you like to come down to the beach with me?" Her voice wavered a little as she fought to mantain a cassual attitude.

He perked up a little bit. "Su'e! I'ma go change, so I'll meet you out the'e?"

"A-alright."

**So, how horrible was it? Like I said, this was just gonna be a suuuuper long one shot cause I was lazy but then I decided to make it chapters, so the endings are weird and shouldn't be chappie endings...**

**Review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE OH YEAH!**

**I'm gettin ready ta go trick-or-treatin! WOO!**

**So yeah, enjoy you guys ^^**

They parted, each rushing to thier own rooms and changing to a bathing suit . He hurriedly cleaned up the glass and changed into a pair of trunks. 2D had absolutly no intention of going anywhere near the water, but a pair of trunks was cooler then jeans and a tee.

Noodle nearly skipped as she made her way onto the beach, her deep purple bikini matching her hair nicely. They had a simple emerald pattern of flowers.

2D made his own happy way out to the polluted beach, keyboard under one arm. He picked a nicely shaded area beneath two palms that was far enough away from the water that he felt safe that he could completely avoid that cursed whale and keep an eye on Noodle, just in case.

Crossing his legs, he layed his keyboard in his lap and leaned back against one of the palm trees. He looked over towards the shore and saw Noodle lying on a towel staring up at the clear sky.

He took a moment, unsure if he should interupt her or not. In the end he did. "Oi, love! Ove' he'e!" He called, waving an arm.

Noodle lept up, looking over at him. She stood up, picking up her towel and hurrying over to where he sat. "You brought your keyboard?"

"Well su'e. Do ya want me to go put it bock?" He asked, starting to stand up with a slight frown.

"No, I was just saying. Hmm..." She thought for a few seconds, her face lighting up. "I'll be right back 2D-san!"

She ran off, leaving the man with an eyebrow raised and his mouth hanging open slightly. "...alw'ight then."

The girl came skipping back down to the palm trees, guitar in hand. 2D smiled toothlessly up at her. "Oh, I see! Did'ja have a song in mind, love?"

Noodle looked down at her guitar, tuning it a little before playing a tune that both instantly recognized. 2D smiled brightly. It was his favorite part of his favorite song.

Her emerald eyes found his dark ones and she nodded towards him. He grinned, nodding back. Both began to sing, their voices drifting over the beach.

_Windmill windmill for the land._

_ Love forever, hand in hand._

_ Take it all in on your stride._

_ It is sinking, falling down._

_ Love forever, love is free._

_ Lets turn forever, you and me._

_ Windmill windmill for the land._

_ Is everybody in?_

2D glanced up at the girl and a huge smile broke across his face when he saw her grinning while she sang. It had been the second time she'd smiled in the last year.

When she looked up to see him smiling goofily at her she couldn't help but giggle a little. "Noods, yer smilin' 'n' laughin'!" He said brightly.

He was about to reach over his keyboard to hug her, but stopped himself at the last second. Noodle saw this and asked, "is something wrong?"

"Hm? No, nothin'. Why?" 2D asked, his smile fading a little as hers dissapeared.

"..I just thought...Do you not want a hug?" She asked, looking down at her guitar and plucking a few strings absently.

"O' cou'se I do! I jus' didn't know if you.. I mean you've been so..." He struggled to find the right words, only making the girl's frown larger. She knew what he meant and she liked it as much as he did.

Setting her guitar next to her, she waited for him to move his keyboard. He stared up at her for a few seconds before getting the hint and setting his own intrument off to the side as well.

2D almost yelped in surprise when the girl jumped onto him, hugging him around his neck. He fell back in the sand, both of them laughing.

One of his gangly arms wrapped around her while the other sat on her head. She smiled down at him, brushing some of the sand off of his cheek.

"The'es the Noodle I know!" He laughed.

"Shes been here all this time, waiting for a hug." Noodle giggled, hugging him again.

"A hug? 's that all? Aw, love, you know I would 'o given ya a hug if you asked!" 2D said with a softer smile, sitting up with the girl in his lap.

"Really?"

"'O cou'se!"

She giggled a little more at his goofy smile. He situated himself so he was leaning against the tree again. After a few moments of sitting there in silence, 2D more or less came to a conclusion.

Noodle had wanted a hug. Nothing more. Which means it didn't mean too much more beyond a hug. Just all the more proof he should just give up on himself.

She stopped giggling when his from left and he stared down at his hand while he buried it in the sand. "Whats wrong, 2D-san?"

"...Er, Noodle love, you should probably get up..." He said slowly, biting his lip. He knew he was enjoying this more then she was and it made him feel like he was taking advantage of her.

He didn't like that feeling.

The young woman frowned and climbed out of his lap, crawling over to the other tree. She sat watching him, thinking she'd done something wrong.

"D..did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Wot? Oh, no. Not even close, love." He said with a small smile that faded as he continued almost under his breath. "I... I'm the wrong one here..."

"What? How in the world are you wrong 2D-san? Because you gave me a hug?" There was a bit of hurt in her voice that made the man feel horrible.

His painkillers were starting to wear off and he knew the migrane would be back soon. "...In a way, I s'ppose." He muttered with a shrug.

"Please, tell me what you mean!" Noodle begged, leaning towards the guilty looking vocalist.

He shook his head with a sad, pained expression. "I blame meh'self Noods. If I could 'o come a lil fast'a I woulda been able ta save you ba'fo'e anythin' happened but instead I didn' do a bloody thin'! I didn' even try ta help... I froze up and lef' you ta bu'n in Hell fo' fou' yea's! Wot kind o' best friend am I?"

Noodle looked up at him with wide eyes. She couldn't say anything before he began again

"Then you came back and I fought you hated me... We neva' talked, hung out and we haven' had a decen' conve'sation in longe' then I can rememba! I's all meh fault..." He dropped his head into his hands, running his long fingers through his hair repeatedly.

"I saw how broken you seem and tha' made me ill... You use ta be so happy and ene'getic, 'n' now you'e always up in yer room hidin from the rest of us. I was so wo'ied that I didn't know what ta do..." He rubbed at his eyes and shook his head.

"'n' now i' seems sa akwar' ta be a'ound you and I...I fink I..." He said slowly, unsure if he wanted to finish it. If he did Noodle might not want to be around him anymore and he didn't know if he'd rather deal with the butterflies and awkwardness or chance being shunned.

Noodle lowered her gaze, guilt washing over her as she realized why 2D had been acting so odd since she returned. "And you think what?" She asked quietly.

"Oh Noods...I fink I love you..." His voice cracked and he looked down, burrying his face in his hands again. He felt like a dirty old man. She was so much younger then him that he felt ashamed.

**I know, 2D isn't a dirty old man, he just feels like one. He's afraid to grow up-more- and be like Muds *shudders***

**Review yall and lemme know what you think ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie four is done! Well, it already was... eh, whatever XD**

**So I'm listenin to Feel Good Inc. and I just had to add meh favorite part in here somewhere! (I think it was the last chappie and I'm too lazy to put this there, so heres why I put it) Only Noodle and 2D do that part and it's about love, so yeah ^^**

**Enjoy!**

The girl's eyes widened, keeping her head tilted down she opened her mouth to say something, but only a small squeak came out. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry love." He said quickly, picking up his keyboard and hurrying back to his own room.

She sat there, her eyes still gazing toward the other tree where the vocalist had been sitting. Really, she had no clue what to say or do.

Was this really how 2D felt? Bright, happy-go-lucky 2D? She didn't know any one human could hold so much that was out of their power against themselves, much less him.

He was like an innocent little kid. He often accidentally broke things, hated to be scolded or beaten. He was innocent when it came to more serious things in life, that or absent minded, but either way it made him that much more child-like.

Not to mention his voice. She sometimes wondered how someone with such a high pitched voice like his could sing so well.

_Maybe I should go talk to him? Or should I just let him be? I'm not sure he wants to talk right now, but what he thought was wrong and wasn't was obviously eating him alive and I don't want to leave him like that. I feel so guilty..._

The young woman stood up, picking up her guitar gently and trudging inside thoughtfully. Should she go and talk to him? Noodle let out an emotion-filled sigh.

Russel stood nearby and imediatly walked over to the girl, having seen 2D come running in moments ago. It worried him that the man had lost control and something had happened.

"You alright Baby Girl?" He asked, placing a large hand on her shoulder and kneeling down.

"I...don't know..." She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes.

"What happened?"

"2D-san...he...he..." Her voice cracked and she hiccuped.

"He _what?" _Russel growled, cracking his knuckles.

"I-I..he.." The girl stuttered, her jaw trembling. She put her hands over her face, shaking her head. She really couldn't stand this guilt. She had to say something.

Russel's heavy steps made her look up. He was stomping furiously towards the lift, seriously thinking 2D had done something to her.

"R-Russel-san! He did-dn't do anything w-wrong!" She cried, grabbing his arm. "I don't know what t-to do!" Noodle buried her face in his arm, her shoulders trembling.

2D hadn't been the only one to notice the age difference. It seemed just as wrong to her, but she wished desperately to be older so it wouldn't be an issue.

"Noods, what did he say?" Russel asked, helping the girl over to the couch and having her sit on his large knee.

"H-he *hic* says th-that he *sniff* loves me..." She said slowly, burrying her head in his chest as she sobbed.

"And do you hate him for that?" Russel's voice was deep but gentle.

"H-hate him? *hic* Why w-would I h-*hic*hate him?" She whimpered, sitting back a little and looking up at his large white eyes.

"Then how do you feel about it?"

"...I...I d-don't know...*sniff*...I think I feel the same..." She said it so quietly that Russel didn't catch it.

"Huh? Speak up a little, Baby girl."

"I said I love him too!" Noodle yelped, hiding in the large man's arms. He hadn't really seen that coming.

He sat there dumb-founded for a moment, staring down at the purple head pressed against his chest. "Well...then I think you should tell him. He's freakin' right now cause he thinks you hate him now, so it's better sooner then later."

"B-but.."

"If you really do, then go tell him."

"..I.."

Russel looked hard at her and she nodded, rubbing at her eyes and standing up. She gave him a quick hug and made her way over to the lift.

She slipped in, pressing the button and huddled in the corner, hugging her knees. When it opened again she hesitated before padding quietly into the dark room.

The lights were off and the curtains closed. 2D lay sprawled out, one arm over his face so he didn't see her come in. He sniffed and she knew he was still crying.

Rubbing her eyes, she walked very slowly towards the bed. She stopped just beside where one of his hands hung over the edge of the bed.

Her trembling hands brushed over his and in an instant he was sitting up with his knees jerked up to his chest and his hands up as though about to beg not to be hurt.

His eyes focused on the girl and he gasped, burrying his head on his knees with his arms over his head. She stood there for a few moments in a trembling silence.

"...2D-san...?" She asked quietly, seeing him flinch back at the sound of her voice.

"Y-yeah?" He asked scratchily, afraid to raise his head.

The girl was very slow as she crept onto the bed, carefully sitting down on the opposite side of the bed from him. Her emerald eyes watched him from where she sat.

Bringing her knees up, she rested her arms on them. She layed her head on them, watching the vocalist sadly. Taking a single shaking hand, she brushed his hair behind his ear.

The contact made him jump a little and he finally looked up, expecting to see a distgusted frown but instead found a trembling woman begging for a hug.

The bags beneath his eyes were a little darker then usual, tears glimmered in his eyes and his face was paler. She inched towards him, gently placing an arm around his thin shoulders.

"2D-san, please stop crying..." She begged, her voice wavering as she hiccuped.

"...aw'ight, love." He said with a deep breath.

He looked over at the girl, hesitating before placing an arm around her. She brightened a little, hugging him and sobbing lightly into his side.

"Noodle love...did I make ya cry?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"..no. B-but I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She cried, hugging him tighter as she sobbed.

"Sorry? Woteva fo'?"

"For leaving. I'm sorry I left you alone so long, even after I got back. I really wanted to talk to you, I just didn't know what to say or where to start..."

"Aw, dea', i's aw'ight! Please don't cry 'nymo'e!" He begged, dropping his knees as he leaned over to hug her.

"2D-san..." She started, willing herself to stop crying. He looked down at the violet hair inquiringly. "C-can we, uhm... hang out?" Her voice was small and weak with only a small spark of hope.

The vocalist held her shoulders, sitting her back a little. "Su'e! Wot do you wanta do?" He asked with a huge goofy smile.

She took a deep breath, looking around thoughtfully. "I... don't really know. Hmm... maybe watch one of your zombie movies? We haven't done that in a while."

His grin widened a little more. He'd gotten a newer one that he was yet to watch, so now would be a perfect time to. "Well, I jus' got a new one, but I dunno how sca'y 'tis."

"I'm sure we can handle it." She said with a small smile, drying the last of her tears on her arm.

Then it occured to her that they were both still in their bathing suits and she blushed. "I-I'm going to go change first though." She said quickly, about to stand up.

"'ey love, d'you want a shirt to put on ove' it instead?" He asked as he began towards his closet. The young woman nodded hesitantly, unable to stop herself from glancing at his lean chest as he walked towards the closet in only his trunks.

He returned to the bed with a movie in one hand and a large t-shirt in the other. "The'e ya go, love!" He gave her a bright smile as she pulled on the grey shirt.

"I'm goin' ta go make sum popco'n. Wanta come?" He offered.

She nodded and he helped her up, both walking into the lift. It was a small lift, but neither minded. They walked into the kitchen, finding Russel making lunch and Murdoc yelling about the lack of alcohol.

Both glanced up at the two, one without a shirt and the other looking as though she only had on a shirt. A few seconds later it registered in their minds and both men turned towards the two laughing bandmates.

"What the bloody 'ell is goin' on he'e!" Murdoc shouted, jamming a finger at their lack of clothing.

"W-wot do you mean?" 2D stuttered, stopping in his tracks. Noodle looked up at Russel's disaproving look with a confused frown.

"What do I mean? What do I mean? Why the in the fuckin world aren't you two wearin acctual clothin!" He yelled, his face darkening.

Noodle's face turned red as she was quick to explain, skipping most of the details and explaining it as, "we were down on the beach and came in to make a snack! We're wearing our bathing suits, so we are clothed!"

2D nodded quickly, saying that she was right. Russel nodded, wondering what had happened down there that turned the two crying bandmates into happy laughing ones. He had a clue.

Noodle slipped past the two men, getting some pop corn and putting it in the micro wave. Murdoc continued to glare at 2D angrily, Russel trying to work out what happened and the two thinking about eachother and the movie.

"I swear if either of you get pregnant so help me!" He yelled, jamming a finger at 2D and aiming most of his hostility at the vocalist. Russel chuckled at the 'either of you' remark.

"Nothing is going on. We're making a snack! Whats so wrong with that?" Noodle asked the steaming old man, raising an innocent eyebrow at him and smiling a little.

Murdoc was about to counter when he stopped. "...love, did you just smile?" He asked, blinking down at the now large smile on the girl's face.

He passed a look to 2D who stood over by the lift messing with his fingers absently, then turned fully to the girl. "I'm so su'e theres nothin going on between you two." He mutterd under his breath.

"There isn't." _Yet. _She finished in her head with a slight laugh. That simple act was enough to melt away Murdoc's anger. He hadn't heard the girl's laugh or seen her smile in so long that it was enough to stop him, Murdoc Niccols, from throwing a fit.

"Whateve' you say." He growled, grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and retreating to his own room.

The micro wave beeped and she took out the pop corn carefully, trying not to burn her fingers. 2D handed her a bowl and she dumped it in, glancing up at the two men watching her.

Russel couldn't help a smile. She had (a) smiled, (b) laughed, (c) stopped Muds in his steps. Maybe this wasn't as horrible as he'd originally thought.

When he looked around again he was alone with the partly-started lunch. With a shrug he went back to work.

2D flopped back onto his bed, one arm behind his head, the other lying across his stomach. Noodle sat directly beside him, sitting down just as the movie began.

At first it wasn't too bad, it started like most zombie movies do, stupid people not paying attention, one dies, the other freaks out and becomes the main character of the movie.

But, as the movie went on, it became scarier and scarier. Noodle only jumped a little through the first quarter, but by the third she found herself clinging to 2D.

Her hands were fisted on his shirt, her head buried on his chest with her body pressed against his side. His one arm was still behind his head, the other now around the scared girl.

"Don' worry love, rememba i's only a movie. 'Sides, I'm he'e ta protect you." He said with a large smile, getting a hug from the scared girl.

"I know...eep!" A zombie came out of nowhere, reaching through a cabinet and grabbing someone's hair. 2D, having spent so much time watching movies like this, wasn't too effected.

When at last the movie ended, 2D found the girl fast asleep on his chest. He chuckled, rubbing her back softly as he turned the tv off with a remote and settled down, falling asleep quickly.

**And thats all I have to upload right now. I probably won't have time to work on this for awhile, but I really don't want it to die... Reviews make nice motivation though! *hint hint***


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I finally got around this freakin writers block and came up with Chappie 5! If anyone has any suggestions lemme know cause I have almost constant writers block T^T**

**Enjoy~**

Noodle and 2D woke up with a start when a loud shout filled the small room and the door hit the wall loudly. She huddled against 2D and pulled the covers up a little, looking over at a nearly purple Murdoc.

"What the bloody 'ell is goin on in he'e?" He yelled, jamming a finger towards the two that lay tangled together under the blanket.

Noodle took a moment to register the situation before passing 2D a look and sitting up. The blanket fell away, showing the shirt she'd been wearing the day before which calmed Murdoc ever so slightly. Truthfully, something in him wasn't expecting clothes. Russel stood over his shoulder, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

Murdoc stormed over to the bed, jerking 2D out of it by his collar and throwing him to the floor.

"Wait, Muds! I can expla-" The blue-haired man was cut off by a sharp kick to his stomach. He let out a choked yelp as the air was knocked out of him.

Noodle felt tears burn at her eyes as she went to rush across the bed to stop the Satanist but Russ caught her arm and held it tightly. She turned to see his almost disappointed look.

"I can't believe you'd do this Baby Girl..." He said, with a shake of his bald head.

"D-do what?" She cried, not understanding what was so wrong.

She'd been watching a movie and had fallen asleep then- oh. _That's_ what they meant. Her face went bright red and she shook her head quickly.

"Y-you've got it all wrong! We d-didn't do anything!"

He looked down at her and she saw him trying to figure out if he should take her word for it or not. Before he could say anything the girl squirmed out of his grip and bounced across the bed, landing on top of Murdoc as he went to kick 2D again.

They tumbled to the ground, Noodle glaring down at the old man as she pinned him to the floor with her thin frame. "He didn't do anything!" She shrieked before scrambling over to the singer who was in a ball.

"2D-san?" She whispered, putting a hand gingerly on his cheek.

His eyes cracked open and he looked meekly up at the girl. "Love, what happened?" He asked with a dazed glance around the crowded room.

Russel stood on the other side of the bed with a shocked expression, Murdoc was flat out on the floor staring over at them, and Noodle was on her hands and knees trying to get him to sit up.

He complied, sitting up and rubbing his stomach with a quiet yelp "It's...nothing." Noodle replied with a slight giggle.

2D smiled over at her and held out his arms. Noodle crawled over and gave him a careful hug before helping him to his feet. She stood over Murdoc, pondering momentarily whether to give him a taste of his own medicine or not.

Instead she reached down and helped him up with a slightly apologetic and slightly smug smile.

"Are you ok Murdoc-san?" She asked, once he was standing and dusting off his clothes.

"You su'e can stop a man in his tracks, love." Murdoc said with a chuckle.

"Yeap." She giggled brightly.

Russel walked heavily over to them, looking between the short woman and the tall singer. "A'ight, I'm goin' ta take Baby Girl's word and go with you two weren't doing nothin', but I swear if her stomach starts growing.." He pushed his sleeves up with a hard look at 2D who shrunk down behind Noodle.

The girl turned bright red at the thought and 2D didn't seem to digest what was said for a few moments when he shook his head quickly.

"I wouldn't neva!" He shrieked, getting a slight frown from Noodle.

With a sigh, Russel grabbed Murdoc's shoulder and began towards the door.

"Well, we're going to go get breakfast ready. Be up in a few minutes, a'ight?"

"Su'e thing Russ." 2D smiled slightly as they left the room.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments before 2D snaked his arms around Noodle's waist from behind. He face turned bright red as he pressed his head against the side of her.

"You should probably go get dressed a'fo'e they come back and kill me." 2D whispered into her ear with a chuckle.

Noodle felt a slight shiver go down her spine and her knees go weak. "Y-yeah. See you at breakfast?"

"O' cou'se!" He said brightly, releasing his grip and trotting over to his closet to get clothes for himself.

Light headed and slightly dazed, Noodle made her way out the door and to the lift. Once she reached her room she fell down on the bed, pressed a pillow to her face and let out a fit of giggles. Feeling better, she got up and walked over to her own closet.

Today seemed like it was going to be hot, so she exchanged the shirt for a pair of jean shorts and a purple and black striped tank top, keeping her bathing suit on beneath it.

A slight nervousness gathered in her stomach but she brushed it off and returned to the lift. The moment the door opened the smells of pancakes and bacon flooded over her and she smiled. Skipping into the kitchen she watched Russel flipping pancakes onto a platter.

"Looks good, Russel-san!" She said brightly.

He turned to look at her and tussled her hair.

"Glad to see everything's goin' good now." He handed her the platter while he gathered up the plates, cups and orange juice. Noodle gave him a smile and nodded.

They were on their way to the table when something flew up through the floor with a loud **BANG**! Noodle screamed and fell back, looking at the hole in both the floor and ceiling.

Russel helped her up and the other two band members rushed in from the dining room. 2D dropped down beside her, asking if she was okay. She was pale and had to take a moment to compose herself.

"What was that?" She asked after a moment.

"Looks like a gun shot straight up through the floor from the..." Russel began, his voice trailing off as he and the other two men looked around at each other.

"Basement." Murdoc finished, rushing past them towards the lift. Russel followed loudly, squashing a few pancakes under his large feet.

2D looked up at them with a panicked expression, biting his nails on one hand and the other gripping Noodle's shoulder tightly. She looked up at him oddly, glancing down at the hole and squished pancakes.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!" 2D couldn't stop himself from freaking out, turning paler then normal.

"2D-san, what's going on?" Noodle asked, looking up at him and placing one of her hands on his.

His wide eyes turned down to her and he began to tap a foot on the ground. "W-we should go out on the b-beach or somfink!" He yelped, jumping to his feet and pulling her up with him.

"Why?" Noodle felt the feeling in the pit of her stomach growing worse.

He gave her a look that made her gut twist horribly. It was utter panic and fear. She'd almost never seen him acting like this before, and it worried her.

"O-ok." Noodle couldn't bring her voice above a whisper, and she followed the man through to the doors and they ran out onto the beach.

He grabbed her hand, his own shaking and sweaty. "We should just w-wait out here. M-Mu'doc and Russ will t-take ca'e of it!" His voice was high-pitched and wavered as he lead the girl over to a palm tree and collapsed beneath it.

Noodle sat down beside him with one of his thin shaking arms around her shoulders, watching the large building as though waiting for whatever was freaking everyone out would come strolling out the door.

Then it did.

**And thats it for this chappie! Originally I wasn't going to bring that into this but I ran out of ideas so...yeah. Let me know how it turned out and if you know what just strolled out the door ;D**

**Review if you want the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here it is! I know I've been procrastinating when it came to the next chapter, but I got over that with some help from FlamingoOnFire. Hope you feel better soon sis! **

**Enjoy~**

Noodle did a double take, her wide eyes shooting over to the shaking man beside her then back to.. _her. She _had just come walking out of the large building. Sure, she was a few years younger, maybe 16, but it was her none-the-less.

She was at a loss for words or actions. What could she say? She'd just watched herself come strolling out of onto the beach with a large gun resting on her shoulder and her signature "cute but insane' smile. She even wore a pair of her old clothes!

Backing up against 2D, the girl let out a strangled whimper. "T-2D, wh-what is that thing?"

"I's… i's Cybo'g you.." He replied shakily, his lanky arms now protectively wrapped around the girl.

"Well, Master Stuart, it's been quite the while, hasn't it?" The Noodle-lookalike smirked down at him, hands on her hips with the gun resting beside her. She flicked a bit of her hair out of her eyes, showing that even her eye color matched that of the trembling girl's.

"What? No 'hello' or 'welcome back from the closet'? Not even so much as a smile?" She leaned towards the two with a dangerous sparkle in her eye. "And who's she? Looks awfully familiar. Just like that girl that I _replaced._" Cyborg stressed the word before standing back up and laughing.

"..I…who… who are you?" Noodle's voice was airy as though she'd just gotten the wind knocked out of her.

"I'm _you, _only better." She laughed again, hoisting the gun onto her shoulder with her other hand still on her hip.

Noodle felt a chill run down her spine. Why couldn't she think of anything to say? Why couldn't she do anything? Back at Kong she could take out any zombie or demon, no matter how suddenly they jumped out at her, but she could hardly stand to look up at the girl, much less do anything.

2D's trembling arm around her drew her closer and he whimpered while attempting to say something. "..l-love, she's d-dangerous. Pl-ease dun' g-get you'self h-hu't!" He begged quietly, getting a slight nod from the girl.

"So are you two lovebirds just going to sit there all day staring at me or are you going to do something?" Cyborg asked with an eyebrow raised and the same demonic smirk on her face.

"D-do what?" Noodle tried to keep her voice as steady as possible as she glared up at the robotic girl.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should go ask Murdoc or Russel? Oh wait, they're unconscious on the basement floor." She blinked innocently and put a finger on her chin.

Noodle felt her anger building up inside of her, but she knew the wrong move could result in a quick gunshot and the abrupt end of this story. Slowly pulling 2D's grasp off of her, she stood up and glared down at Cyborg.

"You're pretty tall. Too bad it isn't going to help much when you're friends are trying to build your coffin." Cyborg sneered, swiping her bangs out of her face.

Her hands turned into fists so tight that her knuckles were even paler then normal. It took everything she had not to strike out at this robotic abomination. Cyborg did the same, about to swing when a tentative voice called out, "Stop!"

Both girls turned towards the trembling singer. "P-please dun' fight! Cy-Cybo'g, why'e you doin this? You used ta be so nice, 'n now you'e tryin ta kill meh best friend! Wot happened to yeh?" 2D cried, crawling towards them slightly on his hands and knees.

"I wised up. I figured out why you stupid _humans _kept me around for so long. You were just using me! You didn't even look at me as my own being, you looked at me as her!" She motioned towards Noodle with a jerky movement. "Perhaps if I just take out the little pest then you stupid men might finally realize I'm nothing like her! I'm BETTER!"

They were both watching the fuming robot with a mixture of pity and fear. Noodle put up her hands defensively and took a deep breath. "That's it? You're plotting to kill the Gorillaz cause you were made to look like me? Then why don't you just ask Murdoc-san to change your looks?"

Cyborg opened her mouth and paused, blinking. "I… Ugh! You humans are so annoying and stupid!" She screeched, pulling her gun up. Noodle dove to the ground as the shot fired, going between her face and 2D's, leaving a small cut on either of them.

Sharing a wide-eyed look, the two band mates stared up helplessly at the insane Cyborg. She smirked at their fear and a crazed expression over came her. She finally felt in control. Aiming the gun just in front of them, she shot into the sand, making them jump to their feet.

She shot at the two pairs of bare feet, Noodle and 2D having to do an awkward dance to keep from being shot. Noodle glanced around desperately, finding the palm tree she was beneath had coconuts on it and the shot that had gone through it had knocked one down.

Picking it up carefully, she waited until just the right moment…

_DING!_

The sound of a hollow coconut hitting metal echoed over Plastic Beach and everything went silent. Even the waves seemed to fall mute as the three stood in a stunned silence. Noodle quickly grabbed 2D's hand and began running as fast as she could through the polluted sand.

The singer, still in shock, lagged behind, slowing the girl. "C'mon 2D-san! We need to hurry!" She shrieked, speeding up a little.

"Noo-" He started before a shot rang out and he crumbled to the ground with a yelp. Noodle was pulled down by her tight grip on his hand, landing beside the whimpering singer. He was huddled around his leg which was bleeding.

The sand around him was dyed red as he struggled to move. "2D-san? W-we need to keep moving! Sh-shes gonna catch us!" Noodle tried to pull him up, but he wouldn't budge.

"Love, I-I can't…please… hu-hurry up a'fo'e she catches yew… I'll be fine…" He made a motion for her to continue, but she refused. Tears ran down her cheeks as she struggled to think of a way they could both get out of this.

"P-promise you'll b-be fine?" She sobbed, gripping his hand tightly.

"Promise…" He muttered, his eyes half-lidded.

The girl hesitated a moment longer, planting a quick kiss on his lips before leaping to her feet and bolting down the shore. She was coming ever closer to the water, thinking perhaps Murdoc had been an idiot and not water-proofed the machine.

She was knee-deep when something whizzed past her ear, nicking the edge of it and leaving a slight indent on the rounded cartilage. With a surprised yelp she stepped off a steep decline and disappeared under the water.

Noodle knew she had to find a way to fight back, but she didn't have a gun and she knew damn well that she wasn't going to get close enough to that metallic monster to fight her hand to hand. Looking around under the water Noodle noticed something very large moving very quickly towards her.

**Ugh…I am sooo hungry right now but we don't have any food in the house. My brain isn't working too well and I skipped some stuff I didn't mean to, but oh well, least I got the chappie done! **

**I have a question for you guys. Why does this story have nearly 800 hits for just this month –including last month it would be over 1,000- yet it has only 8 reviews? That means every one outta a hundred reviews. **

**That is **_**PITIFUL!**_

**So, to stop this pitifulness and motivate me to do the next chapter, Review! I'll love you forever if you do ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I haven't even thought about what to put in this chapter until just now, and I'm still coming up with this as I go along. My mind is on a story that I won't start until this is done cause this is close and I'll forget to work on this and I'm blabbering XD **

**Ok, cause I haven't done this in a while, disclaimer. I no own the Gorillaz T^T**

**Enjoy~**

She tried to see what it was, but the salty water was blurring her vision. It was a large, dark shape that was swimming towards her at an alarmingly fast rate. When she realized what it was she let out a choked scream that went unheard as she was scooped into the mouth of a huge whale.

2D sputtered out sand, trying to lift his head out of the sand. He heard brisk steps coming towards him from the water and an evil giggle. He managed to wipe the sand from his eyes and look up at the intimidating Cyborg.

"Aw, too bad." She said with fake regret.

"..w-wot…er…d-did yew do t-to me lil l-love?" His voice was strained as he gripped at his bleeding leg.

"Me? I didn't do anything to her. That idiot ran out into the water of her own accord and now shes..oh, maybe you'd rather not know your little girlfriends fate." She glanced towards the water with a sick smile when she saw the whale surface to take a breath.

The azure-headed singer scrambled back at the mere sight of the whale, his leg burning in pain but his fear large greater. "W-whe'e's Noodle?" He yelped, falling back into the sand, clawing at his thigh.

"Are you sure you want to know? Oh, if you insist. Let's put it this way: the whale isn't hungry anymore." Cyborg grinned sickly down at his pale face and the tears that ran down his cheeks at the thought.

"N..no! I-I jus' got..m..meh lil love back! I'm n-not loosin her ta tha' bl-bloody whale!" The singer struggled to his feet, falling back to the sand with an 'oof!' Cyborg let out a cold laugh and kicked a bit of sand in his face.

"That whale could eat you up in a single gulp, so I'd watch my back if I were you." She said with a sneer as she turned back towards the mansion as a loud yell echoed down onto the shore. "Wonder if those two idiots are up?"

2D, trying his best to ignore her comment, began to drag himself across the sand. The whale watched him with a single huge eye before letting out a loud moan that sounded almost like a laugh before it turned and began to float away from the shore.

"Bloody whale…trying ta steal 'er…jus' wait till I get me hand on yew…yew gonna pay fo' all these yea's you stupid fish!" He gritted his teeth-or what's let of them- as he reached the edge of the polluted water.

Tears still streaked down his pale cheeks as he took a deep breath and let a few waves, blown up by the whale, crashed into his face. The salty water burned his wounded thigh, but he chewed on his lip and forced himself to swim towards the large grey lump in the water.

He was close enough to touch the whale before it hit him just what he was doing. His body froze and his eyes widened as a large eye surfaced and stared at him from a mere foot away. 2D's body shuddered and he nearly sank, quickly beginning to tread water.

"W-w-w-w-wot am I d-d-doing?" He screeched, slipping under water and inhaling a bit of water. He spewed it out as his head broke the surface and he clutched onto the nearest thing to keep his mouth above water.

Opening his eyes, he realized he was clutching dearly onto the whale. He was petrified for a few moments until it hit him. The whale was right there, and he was fine. Totally fine. The whale hadn't hurt him other then splashing a few waves in his face.

Taking a few deep breaths and letting himself to get used to the idea of the whale being practically harmless. Clambering onto the large beast, he peered down into the large hole on the back of it's head.

A large spray of water shot out of it, knocking the singer off the whale and back into the water. It jerked its large head around and the next thing 2D knew everything was dark.

**And that's all I got for this chapter. My friend is reading over my shoulder right now… lol, bad cliffy XD**

**Ok, so 2D faced up to his fear and in the end what did he get? Swallowed. That means theres a fifty fifty chance of him either getting out alive with Noods or getting digested by stomach acid X( **

**Oh yeah, and sorry for making Cyborg such a bitch in this, you guys. I don't have anything really against her, I just needed her to be like that for this to work out. I have a one shot idea that should make up for that though ;D**

**Review already darn you! 776 views and 8 reviews! That's just pitiful!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I finally got my best friend to read this and now she's sitting beside me forcing me to write the next chapter cause she really wants to know what's going to happen. (Not that I can make anything happen that she doesn't want to) Help me….**

**~Enjoy**

Cyborg glanced out towards the bluenette as he let out a screech as he was swallowed by the whale. She grinned for a moment until she realized what had happened. "Damn… I wanted to keep that one around." She huffed.

Out of all of the humans she'd ever met –Muds, 2D, Russ and Noods- Master Stuart had been the only one that'd ever been nice to her. He'd even called her his friend, which had delighted her, even though she didn't know what friends were. She'd asked Master Murdoc afterwards but he just rolled his eyes and called them useless.

With another glance out towards the large grey whale she debated whether to help the man out or not. "Hm… Well I'm sure there would be better servants back on the mainland that I can find…Besides, if I got to get him he'll make me get his little whore friend."

Another shout and a gun shot rang out and she rolled her eyes. "Baby Girl? 'D? Yo, anybody out there?" She heard a deep voice bellow.

"Russel-sama? Is that you?" She cried pitifully as she scrambled up a palm tree and hid in the leaves.

"Noodle baby? You sound hurt, tell me your ok?"

"Oh Russel-sama, it hurts! It hurts so bad…but… 2D-san…he's…" Cyborg faked a sob and watched the black behemoth come charging out onto the beach. A green man in a cape followed quickly behind him, puffing for air.

"Whe'e a'e you, love?" Murdoc shouted, looking around the beach.

"Help me, please! I'm…I… Oh no! Please, you've got to hurr-" Cyborg shot out over the sea, cutting off her own pitiful crying. "Please!" She giggled silently as the two men began to panic and rush around to see if they could find her.

Her gaze shifted to the large silver mammal swimming along the shore as though waiting for something. Frowning, she waited for the two men to leave before shimmying down the palm tree and walking towards the water.

"What are you doing, you stupid whale? Shoo! Go on, away from the shore!" She made a shooing motion with her hands but he ignored her and moaned loudly. It made a gag-like sound and dived, surfacing a little ways away with another loud groan.

_What is he DOING? _She growled and turned away, stalking off across the dunes of polluted sand to find the two men and mess with them some more. The whale continued to groan and gag, but she merely huffed and continued on her way.

Murdoc and Russel were rushing around, sifting through the sand and checking in every nook and cranny they could find. "Oi, Lards, whe'e the 'ell d'ya think they went?" Murdoc was panting and sweating up a storm but refused to give up.

"I-I dunno, man. I swear when I get my hands on that little-"

"If you'e goin ta rip 'er apart keep the parts in good 'nough condition ta sell late'."

Russel sent the Satanist a harsh glare, checking around the base of one of the palm trees. Another small sob was heard and they rushed towards it, finding that the closer they got the farther ahead of them it'd move.

"Baby Girl, if you want us ta find ya then you need ta stop runnin!" Russ huffed and puffed to catch his breath.

"I-I can't! Sh-she'll catch me!" Cyborg put back on her scared voice, being sure to keep the distance between herself and the Gorillaz.

Cyborg suppressed a cackle at the two's desperate demeanor. They were pitiful looking and she found it hilarious that they were trying so hard to get something that they obviously weren't getting any closer to.

They'd nearly circled the island before Russel and Murdoc finally stopped to catch their breath and slow their speeding pulses. She skipped along triumphantly towards the water, wondering why the whale seemed to be growing ever louder in its moans.

"What's wrong you stupid…" Her words trailed off and her jaw dropped when she saw what was paining the mammal so.

**It's nearly impossible to write with Taylor reading over my shoulder, but whatever. Here's the next chappie! After this is gonna be one that explains what is freaking out Cyborg, so yeah :D **

**Sorry it's so short and crappy, but that woman next to me was distracting me and rushing me to finish this. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**This girl is a slave driver! She won't let me stop typing so here's the next chapter X.X'**

**Enjoy~**

It was dark and warm in the whales mouth, but there wasn't much light. Just that of the blow hole up above. 2D was tense as he looked around the mouth. Sharp teeth on one side and a large dark hole on the other.

"Wot 'ave I gotten meself inta?" He whimpered, the pain in his thigh momentarily forgotten. "Ehem, Noodle l-love? A'e you th-the'e dea'?" 2D's voice was small in the dense, humid air. He doubted she could hear him, even if she'd been sitting directly in front of him.

"Mm…?" He heard a tired sounding Noodle near the back of the mouth. "T..2D-san?" She crawled across the tongue towards the singer.

"Love? Dat y-yew?" He saw a flash of purple under in the light from the blow hole and grinned. Noodle scrambled over to him and hugged him relieved.

"I was sooo scared something was going to happen..." Noodle's voice shook a little and she sounded as though she had been crying.

"I's ok now, love. I'm he'e and I aint gonna let this bloody whale be tha death o' me. O' yew, fo' that matte'." 2D gave the young woman his best gap-toothed smile he could muster in the mouth of a whale that was more then likely swimming out to sea. "Now 'ow should we get outta he'e?"

They stood up in the rocking mouth, 2D ignoring the pain in his thigh and limping badly. They made their way over to the large teeth. They were shut tight, like an impenetrable gate. 2D sucked on his lip through the gap in his teeth as he stared at the size of the white razors. As high as his thigh and as wide as his forearm is long.

Noodle looked up at the man, admiring him for his heroic actions. He'd been yelled at by Russel, beaten by Murdoc, shot by Cyborg and swallowed by his worst fear, all for her. A dark red crossed her face and she turned quickly back to the teeth.

"Oi, wot's that?" 2D asked, pointing to something painful looking protruding from the gums. It was long and dark with a pointed end stuck in the swollen red gums. She looked at it closely and wrinkled her nose with a frown.

"Looks like it hurts…" Her hand brushed over it and the whale jerked, letting out a deep moan. "Oops! Sorry!" She yelped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Hm… Maybe if I take dis out it'll let us out?" 2D reasoned, grabbing the black thorn-like object and pulling it out in a quick motion. He fell back against the tongue as the whale let out a long groan and began to move his tongue along the sore spot.

His teeth opened ever-so-slightly as he pressed on the spot, which Noodle noticed. "2D-san! When we touch the wound he opens his teeth!" She clapped slightly, suddenly not thinking about dying in the belly of the whale.

He ran to her side, waiting for the whale to move his tongue enough to get back to the wound. The moment there was room both leaned over and poked at it. The teeth opened again, more then last time but still not wide enough for them to fit through.

Each time they touched it the whale would moan louder and his teeth open wider until there was finally room enough for them to both climb through. His teeth closed, squishing them between them and his lips. 2D grabbed Noodle's hand and squeezed them both right through it's large silver lips.

They surfaced in front of the whale, scrambling onto its forehead and sitting between its eyes. Both breathed in the salty air gratefully, not even noticing how smelly the whales mouth was until they were back out.

Noodle hung upside down over the whale's eye, smiling apologetically at him. "I am sorry for the pain, whale, but we had to get out." She patted beside his eye and it replied with a throaty 'uuuuurgh'.

The singer beside her chuckled, looking down at his leg and sighing. He'd been trying to ignore the pain in his thigh, but the salty water on it made it begin burning again. Popping open his pain pills, he dropped a few in his mouth and swallowed them.

After a few moments the pain dulled considerably and he sat back up, glancing over at the purple-haired guitarist beside him. She was smiling and humming along with some random song under her breath.

"Well, shall we swim back to shore?" She offered, glancing at the twenty or so feet between the whale and the shore.

"Su'e." 2D took a deep breath, readying himself for reentering the water.

With a _splash _both were well on their way to the shore. The first thing they noticed when they stepped up into the ankle deep water was the Cyborg watching them with wide eyes from a few yards back on the beach.

She was pointing at them and trying to form a decent sentence, but instead it came out as a number of choked words. "_How?_" She forced out, unable to so much as turn to face them.

2D merely grinned and shrugged. Though he knew it wasn't going to be more then another minute before they would have to go straight back to the 'fight the cyborg' game. As of now, though, he was just happy to be back on the beach with Noodle by his side.

**Well, Taylors gone now, but I decided to go ahead and finish this chapter. Yeah, again kinda crappy but I have a lot of other things on my mind right now so… **

**Some one should totally give me a Muds/Noodle one shot idea! I really want to write/draw them together, but I don't know what to write/draw… **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, btw! I got..er… four, I think, so lets see if we can make it five or above this time ;D **


End file.
